


9/11

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [81]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you do a fic about Owen and TK’s expériences on the anniversary of 9/11? You’re such a strong writer that I think you could handle that topic with so much grace+Could you do a one-shot about Owen and TK, and the 126 dealing with 9/11? I feel like not only Owen, but TK would have some residual trauma from that day (seeing as his dad was there) and I would really love for someone to explore it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Kudos: 130





	9/11

They don’t talk about it. They never really have. They just wake up on that day knowing to expect silent contemplation from the other.

September 11. The worst day of both or their lives.

TK feels the pit of dread settle in his stomach almost before he’s awake. When he stumbles out of bed and pads downstairs, Owen is already awake, drinking his coffee.

“Morning Dad.”

“Morning.”

That’s all they say. Neither of them have many words other than that. But they don’t need them.

TK hugs him extra hard as they do their separate ways, TK to work and Owen to a chemo appointment. He presses his nose to his dad’s shoulder and if he thinks really hard he can almost smell the smoke and ash that he’d smelt all over the city. That he smelt on Owen’s skin when he finally stumbled into their apartment on the thirteenth. Owen squeezes back just as tightly, remembering the skinny arms of six year old TK around his waist and the tears on his shoulder.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” TK questions before he leaves.

“No I’m fine,” Owen waves him off. “I’ll see you tonight.”

TK nods and gives him a half hearted smile as he slips out the door.

He doesn’t listen to music on his way to work like he usually does. There’s too much going on in his head. 

Judd gives him a firm clap on his back when he arrives at the station. He isn’t a man of many words when it comes to feelings but TK knows what it means. ‘I’m here for you kiddo.’

TK smiles at him, leaning momentarily into the pressure before occupying himself with work. The team mostly lets him be. Paul peels in on him once or twice offering TK a smile before disappearing again. Marjan comes in once to bring him a bottle of water and rub a hand over his hair, whispering something he doesn’t understand before leaving. Mateo comes and stays.

He doesn’t say anything for a long while, just leaning against TK’s side, a reassuring warmth. When he finally speaks, his voice is low.

“Do you ever talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Do you wanna talk?”

TK thinks before he speaks again, “I never knew what real fear felt like until 9/11. It’s a hard thing for a six year old to grasp but when I saw the news I understood for the first time that there was a real possibility that my dad wasn’t coming home. My mom picked me up from school and she had been crying. She cried until my dad came home and then she was just mad. I don’t think I’ve ever hugged my dad as tight as I did when he came home. I pretty much tackled him. I refused to leave his side. I was afraid that if he left again then he wouldn’t come back.”

Mateo nodded slowly, “Do you and your dad ever talk about it?”

“Not really. Most of the time it turns into an argument. I know he was just doing his job, but I can’t help feeling like he left me behind. That maybe everything that has happened since that day could have been avoided if he had thought before going in.”

Mateo looks like he’s going to speak but Paul interrupts.

“Hey TK, Carlos is here.”

“Coming.”

He helps Mateo up from the floor and squeezes his shoulder in thanks. He seems to understand his intent.

The second he sees Carlos he flies into his arms.

“Hey baby,” he whispers. 

“Hi.”

“Get your stuff honey. I’m taking you home.”

“What, why?”

“You don’t need to be at work today. I’m gonna stay with you until your dad gets back and then you’re gonna spend time with him okay?”

TK didn’t have it in him to argue so he pulled away from his boyfriend to retrieve his bag from the locker room and followed Carlos out to his car.

They were silent on the ride home, Carlos’ hand a steady presence on his knee.

They’re almost to his house when Carlos speaks, “Ty have you ever told your dad how you felt?”

“No I guess not.”

“Why?”

“I always thought it was selfish. He’s a national hero and I was angry at him for leaving me behind. It was his job.”

“TK you were six. Your dad is and always has been the most important person into the world to you. It’s reasonable.”

TK nodded, picking at his nails to avoid eye contact. Carlos parked the car in his driveway and pulled TK to face him.

“Talk to him baby. Both of you need to work through this together. It’s past time.”

“Yeah okay.”

Carlos gave him a soft smile and kissed him.

“I love you ‘Los,” He whispered.

“I love you too Ty. Your dad is already home. Talk to him.”

“Yes sir,” TK opened the door and slipped out of the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“You’re home early,” Owen commented as he slipped into the house.

“Yeah Carlos brought me home. Figured I wouldn’t be much help.”

Owen nodded in understanding, he opened his arms signalling TK to sit next to him. He leaned into his Dad’s embrace, inhaling the scent of his cologne. He’d been wearing the same brand for as long as he could remember and it was familiar and comforting.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t we ever talk about it?”

“I don’t know kid. I guess you were just too young to understand at first. And the longer I waited, the harder it got.”

“Can we talk now?”

“If you want to.”

“It’s hard,” he mumbled.

“I know it is.”

“Mom cried until you got back,” he started. “I had never seen her cry before. For the first time in my life I was actually scared. The news said that firefighters were dying. I was afraid you weren’t coming home. And then you did. And I was so mad at you for leaving me. And then mom left too and I was mad at you for that. And now I feel selfish for being mad.”

“You weren’t selfish kiddo. You were six years old and you didn’t understand what was happening. Not really. All you knew was that I left and I was gone for a long time,” Owen paused to kiss the top of his head. “But it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. And I’m sorry for who I became after that day. I was there physically but not mentally. I abandoned you and you have every right to still be angry with me. But TK, you were what brought me out. For a minute I considered laying down and dying with the rest of my team. But I had you waiting for me. And I knew I couldn’t leave you alone.”

TK failed to hold back tears, pressing in close.

“I’m glad you didn’t give up.”

“Me too son. Me too.”

After that, they talked about it a little more. September 11 was still hard for both of them, but it was easier when they were together.


End file.
